The Dial of Time
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Jess dreams about the day Leslie fell into the river. Then, one day, a spirit deep within Terabithia echoes, bringing Leslie back to life again. 4 years later, Leslie and Jess are in eighth grade... LesliexJess
1. The Spirit of Terabithia

**This is about the movie, which I personally liked much better than the book. (One of the firsts, since movies are usually worse than the books, but this movie got **_**Heartland's Most moving Literature to Motion Picture Award**_**. (It's something like that.)**

"_Hey, Jess! Its your girlfriend!" yelled May Belle._

"_She's not my girlfriend."_

"_Hey, wait, who are you?"_

"_Hi Jess! It's me, Mrs. Edmunds, and I was wondering if you would like to go to the museum with me. I have some tickets and my nephews changed plans at the last minute."_

"_Sure, let me ask my parents."………………_

"_What happened?"_

"_Leslie…your friend, Les-Leslie. She-She's d-dead." Mom sobbed._

"_What!? No! You're lying!" I yelled. I ran to the Burke's house, and sure enough, there were police car sirens, wailing. I started crying uncontrollably. _

I woke up suddenly. What a horrible dream. I walked downstairs. "Jess, we're going to go pay the Burkes our respects"

"Our what?" I asked.

I was at the Burke's house, and I saw a girl with blond hair walk by. I followed her. I saw Mrs. Edmunds. "You know, next time, we should invite Leslie. She'd like that." I continued following the blond girl. She stopped at the broken rope, then turned around and smiled at me.

"Les-Les-" I stuttered.

"Lie" she finished for me.

"Bu-But, you're dead."

"Really, 'cause I don't really feel like I'm dead." She replied, sarcastically. "Really, is something the matter?" she asked.

"Le-Les-Les."

"Lie." She finished again.

"You-You were dead, you swung on this rope and fell into the river, there was a fu-fun-funer-al at your house!"

"That was a funeral? I left because of all the noise." Leslie replied. "You say I died?"

"Yes-yes-yes." A voice echoes, deep within the forest. "Leslie, my queen, you were not supposed to have fallen into the river. It was all an accident. Jess. You know what to do, to keep her alive." The voice said.

"Wh-what? She's right here."

"Not for long. I will turn the dial of time to the morning of yesterday. You know what to do…" the voice instructed.

"Yes…" I replied.

A whirl of sound, blue and white light spinning in circles around me…

"Jess! Jess! Wake up! Your girlfriend is calling you!"

"She's not my…girlfriend." I replied, not believing myself.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, not sure of what's going on.

"Jess! I was wondering if you would like to…"

"Mom? Mom? Can I go to the…"

"mhm" mom replied.

"I can go."

"Wonderful!"

"Also, bring Leslie with us."

"Absolutely."


	2. Eighth Grade

**Leslie and Jess are now in eighth grade. Also, it got the F.I.L.M Award. (Finding Inspiration in Literature and Movies Award.)**

"Whatcha doing?" Scott Hoager asked as Jess and Leslie attempted to get into the school. He has started bullying them again ever since Janice Avery went to High School.

"Yeah. Whatcha doing?" mimicked Gary Fulcher, another bully.

"Trying to get into the school." Leslie said, with full confidence. I, however, lack this confidence.

"How are you going to get in if we're standing here?" asked Scott.

"We'll wait." Replied Leslie.

"For what?"

"For this. Mrs. Vincent? Can we talk?"

"Sure, Leslie." She said as the three entered the school, much to the disappointment of Scott and Gary.

"On my math test…"

TERABITHIATERABITHIATERABITHIA 

I'm sitting here, staring off into Terabithia, and the bridge that leads into it. Three years ago, I had introduced Terabithia to May Belle, and she introduced it to Joyce-Ann and some of her friends. The tree house was now there's, although Leslie and I are still King and Queen.

"Oh, Great Spirit of Terabithia. Once again, I would like you to accept this offering as my gratitude of saving Leslie Burke, our beloved Queen." I said aloud, as I put a plastic beaded necklace on a piece of wood, and watched it float away. Even today, I'm not sure if the spirit was real, or if Leslie dying was a dream. It seemed so distant now, but I knew everything that was going to happen the day we went to the museum…

"Jess!" May Belle cried.

"What?"

"Dad wants you to finish your chores.

"I did everything already."

"No, you didn't milk Old Betty yet."

"But I only milk her on…"

"Fridays." She finished.

"Darn it." I got up and ran up to the pasture.

**Sorry I had to end this chapter so quickly, but the next chapter sort of needs to be its own chapter. Review Please!!! I think I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, if not the next day.**


	3. The Bus Ride

To answer some questions, because I understand my story may be a bit hard to understand.

**Remember: the rope still has to break. The rope did break! Then, the Terabithian God turned the Dial of Time, and Leslie is alive! Only Jess and Leslie remembers. **

Leslie's POV

"_Jess…will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him._

_He just smiled._

"_I understand if you don't, but I just want to tell you that I…"_

_Jess interrupted with a kiss. Not just a kiss, it transported me to a different world! In reality, I was just sitting there, feeling the sparks fly, but I felt as if I was flying across the heavens on silver wings._

I woke up…It was just a dream. I had worked up all that courage to ask Jess, and it was just a dream…

I stared out the window, and Jess was already up, milking Old Betty. I quickly got dressed and ran out to greet him. My parents weren't up yet, so I figured it was fine.

"Hey Jess!" I said.

"Hi Leslie. Today's Friday, and my dad needs me to pick up some extra hardware tools from Washington. You want to come with me? We can buy some candy on the way home."

"Sure! Sounds like a da- er, I mean sounds fun!" I replied

"Great! I'll see you…I mean, I see you everyday!" he replied, kind of awkwardly. "We can walk to the bus stop a block away."

"Jessie Aarons! One block out here is like a mile!" I said.

"We can race!"

"You're on!" I replied.

Jess's POV

Leslie and I are going to race to the bus stop today after school. I have no doubt that she's going to beat me, she's still the fastest runner in all of eighth grade!

"Dad. I finished milking Betty." I said.

"Good. Don't forget about her again. Also, remember to pick up the items on this list for me after school." He said, fiercely.

"Don't worry. Is it alright if Leslie comes with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Dad replied absentmindedly.

"Great." I replied and walked upstairs to get myself cleaned for school.

Leslie's POV

"My parent's say its ok." I told Jess.

"Great. Readysetgo!" Jess said and ran at full speed down the road.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I told him as I sprinted down, in hot pursuit of me. As I expected, within 20 seconds, I had caught up to him. He reached the bus stop with me sitting on the bench trying not to pant to hard.

"You – cheated – Jess – Aarons!" I told him.

"Yeah – but you – still – beat – me!" he said.

This bus arrived. We both went on and dropped a couple coins into the box. The bus stopped at Delaware Ave. SW. We thanked the driver and walked into the busy streets of Washington. Ever since that trip to the museum with Mrs. Edmunds, I have gone to Washington many times.

"So, Jess. Where's this hardware store?"

"Come on." He told me, and ran off. I followed him.

We entered this store called _Home Depot_. Jess was surprised I never heard of it before. We bought a couple of screws and stuff I didn't know about and but them in a bag we bought. After that, Jess lead me to _Candy Galore._ We each bought a chocolate bar and walked back to the bus stop. By now, it was nearly 5:30.

"We have to get home soon." I said, worried.

"Don't worry, unless the bus crashes, we'll be back by 6:00."

"Alright."

At the bus station, I decided to take a risk and lay my head on Jess's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, but he also didn't seem to give it much thought. We were silent until we got on the bus.

"It's 5:50, Jess! You said we'd be back by 6:00!" I said as we walked down the aisle, looking for a seat.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked me.

"I'm not worried! Just hungry." I defended myself.

"Ok, sure." He replied sarcastically.

"No, I really am hungry!" I said.

Just then, this old couple walked by and heard us fighting. "Young love" they muttered. I blushed, and I was certain that Jess's face also turned red.

Jess's POV

For the first time in my life, Dad praised me. I mean, it wasn't really hard work, going into Washington and bringing back some supplies. But he praised me, and that's what counts.

Leslie's POV

"Hey Les." Dad said.

"Hi! Where's Mom?"

"She's upstairs, taking a shower."

"Really?" Mom never takes a shower after lunch.

"I know, weird."

Finally, I decided it was too much, and asked someone I really trust, my dad.

"Dad, have you ever had a crush on your best friend, but not sure if he likes you back? And you were also afraid of breaking your friendship with this friend by asking him out?" I asked dad.

"Well, I don't really think I had a crush on a "he" friend." Dad joked.

"Dad!!" I whined.

"Ok, sorry. I did have a crush on my friend once, not _best_ friend. She turned me down two times. Now, we're married."

"Mom? But you two met in…"

"Fifth grade. Just like you and Jess." Dad finished.


	4. Pizza

Jess's POV 

"Leslie…I want to be your girlfriend. Ever since you introduced Terabithia to me, you have changed my life. You made me feel more alive and happy. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have been able to pass grade school, all the way into eighth grade. I love you Leslie, and I hope you feel the same way."

_Leslie smiled. "I do."_

_I didn't wait any longer. I smashed my lips into hers, and wrapped my arms around her back, fluffing her hair. She kissed back immediately, playing with my hair, deepening the kiss with every passing moment._

Too bad it was all a dream. Today is Saturday, so May belle, Joyce-Anne, and the rest of the kids were going in to play in Terabithia. Leslie and I were going to a pizza place a couple miles from here. We were going to walk.

I'm the guy, so I have to pay. Leslie insisted on paying since she's richer, but I'm the guy, tradition's tradition, right?

Leslie's POV

Jess insisted on paying. Whatever. I'm just going to give Jess a really nice present for our date today to repay- wait, did I just say date? No, I meant _friendly gathering_. Yep, that sounds better. Wait…no, I like Jess, and I do have to admit it.

"Hey Leslie!"

"Hi Jess."

The two of us were walking down the gravel sidewalk towards Howard's Pizza Parlor.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grabbed Jess's hand and put my head on his shoulder. Jess moved a little, but only to place both of us in a more comfortable position. I immediately felt sparks flying. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But I didn't, I was sure he didn't feel the same way.

Jess's POV

Leslie rested her head on my shoulder, and grabbed my hand with hers. I know she's only doing this as a friendly gesture, but I wanted it to mean more. The close, comforting feeling between us, I'm fairly certain a soldier in Iraq would be able to feel it.

"Leslie. I have something to say to you."

She immediately let go of me. I felt a chill as she let go, something was missing.

"Yes?"

"Leslie…umm, I don't know how to say this."

"Come on Jess, you can say anything to me. I'm your best friend."

"Yes, I can. But this, it's a little harder."

"…"

"Leslie…I want to be your girlfriend. Ever since you introduced Terabithia to me, you have changed my life. You made me feel more alive and happy. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have been able to pass grade school, all the way into eighth grade. I love you Leslie, and I hope you feel the same way."

Leslie smiled. "I do."

I smiled, this was turning out every bit as my dream was. So, following my dream, I immediately kissed her.

She immediately kissed back. I was well aware that we were in the middle of a sidewalk, with farmers driving by every minute or so, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Leslie was mine to keep, mine to cherish forever. I felt that our bond was so strong, not even death do we part.

The End 

**Hope you liked it. My first and only Bridge to Terabithia Fanfic. Review please! If you like this story, maybe I'll continue. **


	5. Sequel

**All right, since this is my second-most popular story, I'll add another chapter. But I'll warn you; it's not incredibly good.**

--------------

Leslie and Jess walked back home, hand in hand. At the fork in front of the couple's houses, they went separate ways, shouting their good byes.

----------

Jess walked into the Aaron house, having no idea how to tell his parents the news, and especially his sisters.

"Hey, Jess. Had fun with your _girlfriend_ tonight?" Brenda asked.

"Be quiet, Brenda." Jess's mom scolded.

Jess quickly grasped this chance. "Brenda! How did you know?" Jess smiled and slowly walked upstairs. He could see just out of the corner of his eye, Brenda staring at him with an astonished look on her face.

----------

Leslie walked into the Burke house. She didn't think she would have that much trouble telling her parents, because they already knew about her love for Jess.

"Hey, Mom! Dad!" Leslie cried out.

"Hey, Les." Mrs. Burke said. "How was it at the pizza parlor?"

"Oh, it was great! But even better was what happened before we got to the pizza parlor!" Leslie said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Burke asked, knowing what was coming up next.

"Jess asked me to be his girlfriend!" Leslie cried.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Burke said. "Finally got your birthday wish, eh?"

"How did you know my birthday wish?" Leslie asked. Leslie's birthday wish was that she wanted Jess to kiss her.

"You looked at Jess when you made the wish, so I assumed…"

"Yep, Jess kissed me." Leslie said.

"Wow. It's your first kiss. That's really great. You know I would never trust any boy except for Jess, so your lucky you both fell for each other." Mrs. Burke said.

"Thanks mom."

------------

"Look, it's the _boyfriend_ of the _loser_." Scott Hoager said.

"And the _loser_ is _Jess_." One of Scott's friends said.

"Actually, I believe Jess is the boyfriend, and I'm the "loser". Although I think you fit that category better, and Scott, you should be the girlfriend." Leslie yelled.

"I didn't catch that." Said one of the bullies. But too late, Leslie and Jess had already disappeared through the doors.

School went by fast, and Leslie and Jess immediately went to Terabithia, where they expressed their feelings for each other…

Both Jess and Leslie had dreamy looks when they entered their respective households. Brenda and Ellie looked jealous, and May Belle seemed excited. "Ooh…Jess and Leslie kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes…" Her mother had come and stopped her.

Jess just ignored his family and walked up the stairs.

------------

Leslie, however, confided everything in her family. They were very supportive, and helped Leslie figure out her feelings for Jess. Her family was different than Jess's family, and since Leslie had already changed Jess and May Belle, she planned on working with Jess's parents next.

The End 

**Ok, I'm officially out of ideas for this story, so no matter how much you review, I'm not writing another chapter, unless someone comes up with a very good suggestion.**


End file.
